1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve having spray openings downstream from a valve seat surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published German patent application document DE 196 36 396 A1, a fuel injection valve is known that has a perforated plate downstream from its valve seat surface, with which valve seat surface a valve closing element cooperates to open and close the valve. This pot-shaped perforated plate, formed from a sheet, has a large number of spray openings through which the fuel is emitted, for example into an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, in the direction of an inlet valve. These spray openings are made in the perforated plate by stamping, erosion, or laser boring. The spray openings have a constant circular or elliptical cross-section continuously along their axial length.
From published German patent application document DE 199 37 961 A1, a fuel injection valve is known that has a fuel inlet, an excitable actuation device by which a valve closing element can be moved, a valve seat fixed on a valve seating element, with which valve seat the valve closing element cooperates to open and close the valve, and at least one outlet opening provided downstream from the valve seat as fuel outlet. The at least one outlet opening has, at its spray end, an outlet region that deviates in its shape and/or size and/or contour from the rest of the realization of the outlet opening, the outlet region of the outlet opening having a convex or concave curvature, running conically to one another or from one another, in a realization with multiple steps, or the like.